Aquilo entre o que é e o que poderia ter sido
by SS.Scarlet Scott
Summary: Sabe, já foi provado que uma mulher pode sim se apaixonar por alguém, amando outro. O que poderia eu fazer contra bilhões de anos de evolução biológica? "Corpo, pare de liberar feniletilamina na presença dele!". É, claro, finge que está funcionando.


O frio no estômago, o pulso disparado, o coração que quer sair do peito... todas estas sensações têm uma explicação muito racional. O psiquiatra José Miguel Gaona explicou (...) que o amor, embora não soe "especialmente romântico", não deixa de ser uma conjunção de reações químicas, ligadas a outros estímulos como a alimentação, a atividade sexual e as afeições similares. Esse tipo de reações químicas, que se dão nos momentos de envolvimento e prazerosos, sofre a intervenção da norepinefrina, da dopamina e da feniletilamina. Além disso, elas possuem uma função determinada, como criar vínculos que permitam cuidar da descendência.

* * *

**Aquilo entre o que é e o que poderia ter sido**

_Capítulo I_

**Bem vindo a minha vida**

Ok, talvez eu tenha uma parcela de culpa ai. Talvez eu não devesse ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, mas o que eu poderia ter feito contra? Certo, eu poderia ter me afastado, fugido e fingido que era impressão das pessoas e que eu não estava, de forma alguma, agindo estranhamente em relação ao Shikamaru. Mas até parece que acreditariam em mim. Não que eu seja lá o livro mais fácil de ser lido, mas as pessoas costumam perceber quando você intencionalmente evita alguém. Aliás, às vezes elas percebem mesmo quando não é intencional. Enfim, até hoje, eu fui perfeitamente - ou quase - capaz de ignorar os fatos. Comigo sempre foi naquele esquema de enquanto eu não admitir, não é relevante. Mas droga, eu tinha mesmo que ficar provocando e remexendo esse assunto?  
OK, TALVEZ A CULPA SEJA TOTALMENTE MINHA.

Vou tentar não surtar nenhuma vez, aqui vai a minha história.  
Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten, tenho 17 anos e estudo no Konoha High School, mais conhecido como KHS. Não contrariando a lógica, é um colégio que tem apenas o colegial. E um colegial dos bons, daqueles que te fazem passar no vestibular com certeza. Tá, talvez não seja tão bom assim.  
Hoje estamos no final de agosto do meu último ano na escola, mas a minha história começa beeeem antes, tipo no começo do ano passado, quando eu passei a ser mais amiga do meu querido colega gênio, Nara Shikamaru.  
A principio só conversávamos em algumas aulas e pronto. Até porque Sakura, uma amiga minha, não se da muito bem com ele. Digamos que ela seja muito emocional e ele muito racional e preguiçoso. Ela fica irritada e ele não corresponde. Ela fica mais irritada ainda e irrita-o até ele não agüentar mais, e no fim, voilá, briga. Eles melhoraram recentemente, aprenderam a conviver como dois quase adultos que são.  
Bem, de algumas conversas esporádicas, a coisa evoluiu para umas conversas bem freqüentes, tipo, todos os dias. Sakura que não gostava muito, na verdade, sempre achei que ela tinha certo ciúme dele. Mas até ai, cada um com seus problemas, eu gostava de conversar com o Shikamaru, e se ela não gostava, ela sempre poderia, sei lá, ir dormir.  
A coisa continuou crescendo e eu comecei a gostar dele, assim um pouquinho. Convenhamos, um cara inteligente, engraçado a sua maneira e que faz meu tipo, mesmo não sendo nenhuma super beleza pro mundo, não é nada fácil de encontrar. E eu estava desimpedida, ele também... Qual seria o mal nisso?  
É, o mal nisso seria que apesar de genial quando se trata de física e xadrez, o cara é meio lerdo com meninas. E eu não sou o tipo de tomar iniciativa. Hum, ou talvez ele simplesmente não sentisse por mim o mesmo que eu sentia por ele. Ótimo, considerando que eu fui totalmente ignorada naquele tempo - quando se trata do que eu sentia por ele, mesmo eu nunca tendo externado isso pra ninguém – eu deixei pra lá e ficou tudo certo.

E tudo ficou ainda mais certo quando Neji, um antigo amigo com quem eu havia brigado – por motivos que eu sequer lembro – voltou, disposto a esquecer o que quer que tivesse acontecido. Foi lindo considerando que eu sempre tive uma pequena quedinha por ele. Ok, esqueça a parte do pequena. De qualquer forma, ele voltou a falar comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido – o que eu achei ótimo – e aos poucos retornamos a nossa amizade. Não foi aos poucos, na verdade, foi bem rápido. E dia vem, dia vai, um dia fomos ao cinema, sem inocência alguma de ambas as partes, e ficamos pela primeira vez. Ah, que memória boa. Quem diria que Hyuuga Neji beijaria tão bem?  
Hm, pra falar a verdade, eu sempre suspeitei.  
E no fim de setembro do ano passado, nós começamos a namorar sério. E por meses tem sido ótimo, nossa relação foi crescendo, como era de se esperar, e ele é tão bom pra mim. Quem não o conhece pensa que ele é sério e frio e malvado. Mas não, ele é doce e bonzinho. E meio bobão, confesso. Mas ai são coisas que só eu sei.  
Quando eu fico doente, ele faz questão de ficar aqui em casa comigo, cuidando de mim. Fazendo massagem, lendo história pra eu dormir e buscando todo tipo de coisa que eu peço. Ele faz comida quentinha e mede minha temperatura pra ver se estou com febre. TEM COISA MAIS FOFA?  
E quando eu preciso dele, ele esta sempre lá, seja pra ver meu filme preferido pela milésima vez ou pra me consolar depois de uma briga com meus pais. E mesmo quando estou irritada e desconto nele, ele não fica bravo e briga comigo. Ele fica chateado e conversamos, eu peço desculpas e fica tudo certo de novo. Ninguém sabe me fazer sorrir como ele sabe.  
E de acordo com o que ele fala, eu sou a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na vida dele.  
E por mim, podemos crescer juntos e depois morarmos juntos e envelhecer juntos e fim. Nada de casamento, que na minha opinião é um gasto de dinheiro absurdo, e nada de filhos, que além de um gasto de dinheiro absurdo, são uma fonte de constante preocupação. Até nisso o Neji concorda comigo. Nada de casamento ou filhos para nós.  
Minha mãe adora ele. Meu pai adora ele. Até meu cachorro adora ele.  
E por mais bizarro que pareça, a tradicional família Hyuuga também me aprova. Vai entender.

Bem, então o ano letivo acabou e entramos todos de férias. Eu continuei a ver o Neji com bastante freqüência, claro. Bem mais freqüência que o normal, já que ele não estuda comigo. Já o Shikamaru eu vi pouquíssimas vezes. E não senti muita falta, confesso.  
Mas então, no meio da minha viagem com a Sakura, eis que Rock Lee, outro amigo meu, daqueles bem bobos e bem amigos, me conta que o Shikamaru arrumou uma namorada. O primeiro comentário da Sakura foi: "CREDO, QUEM NAMORARIA COM ELE?" eu, sagazmente, não disse nada. Mas ela não percebeu.  
Vai ser mentira se eu disser que fiquei triste ou que achei ruim, ou sei lá. Eu não fiquei feliz, e um pouco incomodada, mas realmente não significou nada. Afinal, eu tinha o MEU Neji e não precisava de mais ninguém.  
A tal da namorada dele, era Temari. Parece que eles se conheceram no trabalho de férias dele. Agora, porque ele trabalhava nas férias é um grande mistério pra mim.

Logo as aula voltaram e voltei a vê-lo com frequencia. E claro, curiosa como estava sobre o namoro deles, fui logo perguntar. Qual foi a minha surpresa ao descobrir que não ia tão bem assim? Não, eu não fiquei feliz por isso, mas também não fiquei nadinha triste.  
De acordo com ele, o problema é que ela era muito problemática.  
Parece que ela ficava brava quando ele esquecia de ligar e se irritava por tudo. Do jeito que ele falava ela parecia meio psicótica, eles se viam todos os dias, umas 8 horas por dia, e ela queria que ele ligasse todo dia mesmo assim. E outro problema era ter que levar elas nos lugares e pagar a parte dela. É, ele também não era o melhor namorado do mundo.  
Por essas e outras, ele resolveu terminar.  
Seria mentira dizer que fiquei triste ou feliz. Só um pouco ansiosa pra que acontecesse logo. Mas não demonstrei isso, de forma alguma.

Até pouco tempo atrás, as coisas se mantiveram relativamente estável, meu namoro continuou perfeito e ele continuou como um bom amigo,mas cada dia mais eu o notava. Me afastei um pouco da Sakura nesse tempo, ela se reaproximou muito de Yamanaka Ino, alguém com quem evito contato, se possível. E assim, me aproximei cada vez mais dele.  
E num passado muito recente, assim, a três semanas atrás, eu tive uma de literatura que falava sobre amores não-correspondidos. E eu, na maior inocência –juro – virei e perguntei para o Shikamaru e o Chouji – grande amigo do Shikamaru e atualmente meu amigo também: "Vocês já tiveram algum amor não correspondido?" O Chouji rapidamente disse que amor meesmo, não. Já o Shikamaru – quem eu esperava que dissesse não tão rápido quanto o amigo – ficou quieto por um tempo, levantou a cabeça e disse: "Vamos mudar de assunto?"  
Obviamente, eu fiquei muito curiosa. Mas como estávamos no meio da aula, eu não prolonguei o assunto.  
Mas o modo como ele olhou pra mim e disse aquilo, ah, era tão suspeito. Até me veio a idéia de que ele gostasse de mim, mas logo eu a ignorei. Ainda assim, aquilo ficou na minha cabeça.  
No fim de semana, encontrei com o Neji, como sempre. Sabado eu estava tão distraida e tão abalada que acabei sendo muito chata com ele. Mas conversamos e eu me lembrei mais uma vez porque ele é perfeito pra mim. Claro que eu não disse: "Ei, estou estranha porque estou pensando num cara da escola!", mas ele percebeu que algo estava errado. E as expressões dele e as palavras e os abraços dele me acalmaram e me fizeram me apaixonar ainda mais pelo meu Hyuuga. Passamos o domingo todo como o casal mais apaixonado da história, e foi tão bom.  
Segunda feira, semana nova. Shikamaru havia voltado a ser só meu amigo, depois da minha conversa com Neji. E assim foi até quinta, quando eu - idiota - fui perguntar o que ele estava pensando. Novamente ele ficou quieto um pouco, me lançou um olhar significativo e disse: "Segredo. É algo que eu contaria pra qualquer um, menos você". Pronto, minha curiosidade foi a mil. Ao invés de deixar passar, não, eu tinha que continuar o assunto. Perguntei se qualquer um mesmo, ou só qualquer um próximo. A resposta era a segunda opção. De novo tive a sensação de que ele havia se apaixonado por mim.  
Dando continuidade a minha estupidez, comecei a perguntar sempre o que ele estava pensando. Frequentemente ele claramente tentava mentir ou desviar o assunto. Eu deveria ter sido esperta e deixado. Mas não, eu tinha que insistir nisso.  
Com esses acontecimentos, fui obrigada a parar de ignorar quando a Sakura dizia que ele era claramente apaixonado por mim. E tenho que admitir, ele sempre me tratou melhor do que a todos os outros. Principalmente nos últimos tempos.  
E percebi que ele nunca demonstrou estar cansado da minha presença, algo que nunca vi com mais ninguém. E me lembrei que ele já admitiu me achar bonita, legal e inteligente. E de dizer que eu posso encher o saco dele, pois tenho crédito.  
Juntei tudo, o amor não correspondido, o segredo apenas pra mim, os meus "créditos", a opinião dele sobre mim e a opinião dos outros sobre o que ele sente por mim, e pronto. Eu tinha certeza que ele se apaixonou por mim.  
E a partir disso, eu perdi o controle. Não conseguia mais deixar de nota-lo. E como isso me incomodou.  
E eu tentei, e como tentei, ignorar isso. E hormonios, sosseguem! Eu sei que não correspondo. Apesar de tudo o que disse, eu sei que não estou apaixonada por ele. Claro que eu sei que ele não é e com certeza nunca vai ser um qualquer. E sei que sinto algo por ele, mas isso é biologia. São sei lá, sistemas imunológicos complementares. Talvez não seja apenas isso, mas o meu coração pertence ao Neji. E eu jamais colocaria o meu relacionamento com ele em risco. Jamais o trairia. Deixa-lo triste seria a pior das consequencias.

E como era de se esperar, eu deveria ter deixado isso quieto e tentar ignorar até ser capaz. Mas não. Todos os dias eu continuo insistindo nesse assunto, tentando faze-lo dizer qual é o tal "segredo". Na verdade, eu quero que ele conte logo, porque ai, talvez, eu tenha alguma pista melhor do que fazer- já que ignora-lo pelos próximos 4 meses está fora de questão. Mas eu tenho um certo medo que ele conte e então serei obrigada a lidar com isso de fato.  
E mesmo assim, eu puxo esse assunto todos os dias.  
Eu não aprendo mesmo.  
TÁ, ADMITO, SOU A GRANDE CULPADA.

* * *

Oooi, pessoas :D  
comecei outra fic, mesmo não tendo passado do primeiro capítulo de Slice of Life, mas essa idéia me veio e não teve como, comecei a escrever. E com certeza essa será atualizada mais rápido também. Até porque, é bem menos complexa.  
A fic é sobre o triângulo NejixTentenxShika, e será toda narrada na perpectiva dela.  
Esse primeiro cap é mais pra apresentar a historia, as coisas acontecem mesmo a partir do próximo.  
Quem gostou mande uma review, quem não gostou também!  
Se me permitem a propaganda, leiam Slice of Life, realmente acho que vale a pena!  
Beijos, até o segundo cap :D


End file.
